


[Podfic] Kinetic Energy

by twtd



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Baseball, Drunkenness, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: A post-ep for 06.16 Perfect Little Accident. Teddy is trying to unring her bell but Cristina has other plans.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Owen Hunt/Cristina Yang
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Kinetic Energy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinetic Energy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70068) by [twtd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd). 



**Author's Note:**

> Created for VoiceTeam 2020. Go red team!


End file.
